


Questions

by FriendLey



Category: Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Slightly crack, louise is all of us, medusabolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Medusa and Black Bolt are reunited and Louise has a lot of questions.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Inhumans or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and no profits are being made from this fic.

Louise narrowed her eyes at the couple before her. Medusa was getting Black Bolt to try the meat skewers while Locus was already halfway through her burger.

"It tastes amazing," Medusa was saying, pressing the palm of her hand to her husband's chest and looking into his eyes.

This wasn't the first time the two of them gazed at each other. In fact, Louise wouldn't even call it that if she had another word for it. It was just a hunch but if she knew any better, the two of them looked like they were silently communicating with their minds… or their eyes. And it made Louise feel incredibly awkward and almost like a third wheel among them.

It didn't help that they were one of those really clingy couples that were so obviously in love with each other.

It was only when Medusa and Black Bolt tore their eyes away from each other and looked at Louise that the latter realized she spoke her thoughts out loud.

Even Locus was staring at Louise.

Louise raised her hands in defense. "I'm not saying that as an insult. It's more of an observation. I'm a scientist. I observe, it's my job. And I just notice that you guys touch each other a lot." She looked at Locus, "Please tell me you noticed it too." But Locus did not reply.

The scientist turned back to the couple. "Like you hold hands and you kiss and you hold hands and you look into each other's eyes—which was really cute the first time, but then as someone who's single it's very sickening to be around—and then you two hold hands again. Clearly, you two have never been apart, have you?"

The two looked at each other again, proving Louise's point, and then Medusa finally answered.

"No."

Medusa was the one who always answered Louise's questions. That husband of hers doesn't talk much—actually, he hasn't said a word since they rescued him.

Black Bolt visibly put his and Medusa's clasped hands over the table and turned his gaze onto Louise. The King wasn't very easy to read but Louise knew when she was being teased.

Medusa chuckled. Ever since she had reunited with her husband, she became a lot less bitchy. "Black Bolt and I were betrothed quite young. That and I'm the only one who can speak for him, so we have to be together all the time."

Louise cocked an eye at Black Bolt. "She speaks for you? Are you the kind of king who doesn't talk to commoners, is that like your thing? Cause it's not very noble, if you ask me. Then again, you guys  _do_  have weird moonwalker ways."

Black Bolt frowned and Medusa once again spoke, "You misunderstand. My husband would speak to you if he could, but his voice is so powerful a whisper can bring down a mountain."

Louise felt her jaw drop. Her eyes darted to Locus who didn't seem surprised by that news, so Medusa can't be trolling her. And if she thought about it, that sort of power did give what happened to the police cruiser a lot more sense.

"Seriously? I—wow, I—I'm—I apologize," stammered Louise. "Thank you, your majesty, for blessing me with your silence. I mean, I'm really happy to be alive and that you didn't decide to destroy earth when the police put you in jail."

Black Bolt bowed his head and made some weird gestures with his hands while Medusa spoke at the same time.

"You are forgiven, Louise." The scientist's eyes darted back and forth between the king who signed with his hands and the queen who translated. "You have aided us in our time of need and proven yourself a good friend—a good human. You became a friend to my wife and was with her when I was not and for that alone, you have my heartfelt gratitude."

When Black Bolt finished, he took Medusa's hand in his own again and smiled at his wife. Louise felt a pang of envy. When was she gonna get a man like that, sans all the silent baggage.

"Wow," breathed Louise. "Everybody must hate the two of you." Suddenly, she turned to Medusa. "What's it like? I mean, how was dating even like with him? He must've been the perfect guy, always listening and never talking. Oh my God, I can only imagine the arguments you the two of you have." She turned to Black Bolt, "She gets the last word, huh? I feel like she does. How do you two even have sex?" Louise's eyes widened as the question escaped her mouth.

The couple stared at Louise. Even Locus' eyebrows were knit together, giving Louise a judging look.

"I'm sorry," said Louise. "Sometimes, I talk before I think." She nervously chuckled. "I guess silence is something I could learn a lot from you, huh, Black? Or is it Bolt? Or would you rather go by Black Bolt? I'm sorry. I don't really know what the royal etiquette is on the moon."

Black Bolt and Medusa exchanged glances and then Black Bolt's eyes wrinkled and his entire body shook in silent laughter.

He gestured something and Medusa said, "You're a very inquisitive human and are a credit to your race. You may call him Black Bolt, Louise."

Louise nodded, warmth creeping up her cheeks. "Thanks, I guess."

"And I'm a screamer," added Medusa with a smirk. "I make all the sounds since Black Bolt can't." She shrugged. "You asked."

Louise blinked rapidly, her face growing even more scarlet. When she asked her question about silent, alien lovemaking, she didn't really expect an answer.

"It's sort of unfair actually since I have a tendency to raise my voice or turn my back to him so I can't see what he's saying. And so to avoid any of that, we make it a habit to not talk to each other while the anger is still fresh. Arguments are easier to resolve that way"

"Oh!" cried Louise, relief washing over her. "You mean when you're fighting."

"Yes. Did you think I was pertaining to something else?"

"Nope. No. Of course, not!" Louise popped a french fry in her mouth. "Let's just finish our dinner, shall we? Let's talk about the meat. How rare is it up there?"


End file.
